Independent insurance agents or insurance brokers generally provide consumers with an insurance premium estimate (a.k.a., an insurance rate quote) for a variety of types of insurable property (e.g., a home, a business, an automobile, a motorcycle, a boat, etc.). The amount of the insurance premium estimate is often based on a variety of factors. By way of example, these factors may include the type and condition of insurable property, an age of the insured, gender of the insured, marital status of the insured, deductible amount desired by the insured, policy limits desired by the insured, a credit score of the insured, and a geographic location of the insurable property.